1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reclosable bag. In its more specific aspect, this invention relates to a reclosable bag utilizing a closure capable of maintaining a folded configuration and an integrally connected hang tab.
2. Prior Art
The prior art relating to reclosable containers discloses many types of closure means for bags, containers, overwraps, and the like that enables one to open and close the bag, at will, after the bag has been originally opened and the seal broken. Such bags are known in the art as reclosable bags, and are particularly useful when only a portion of the contents are removed, such as by a consumer when the bag contains food. Also, such bags are useful to protect the contents from spoiling and from unsanitary conditions, such as in the case of food.
One common construction for such reclosable bags is what is known in the art as the "tin-tie", which consists of a metal strip or wire encased in light paper or plastic. The tin-tie is then affixed to one panel edge of the open end or mouth of the bag, but is of sufficient length to extend laterally beyond the width of the bag. After the bag has been filled with the desired contents, the tin-tie is folded longitudinally, usually two or three times, and the extensions of the tin-tie are folded laterally to interengage the opposed panel of the bag, thereby securing the bag shut. This type of closure requires separate handling and operations, and therefore it is costly and time-consuming.
Other bags use a pressure sensitive seal. For example, the bag may be folded longitudinally upon itself, as for example with two 5/8-inch folds, and a label having a gummed surface is affixed to the bag at the fold so as to prevent unfolding. The adhesive permits repeated bonding and release. Such labels, however, tend to lose their tackiness and therefore become ineffectual. Other reclosable containers include a metal strip or metal label, which may be encased between two plys, as in a paper-plastic laminate, and when folded about itself or a panel of the bag, the bag is held in a closed position.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a bag structure that can be opened and closed numerous times, and still maintain its closed configuration along the entire length of its mouth.
It is another object of this invention to provide a reclosable bag utilizing a closure means with an integrally formed hang tab.